Nagisa Shiota's Secret
by yourlilimaxilove
Summary: His dull eyes looked around the classroom one more time. Realizing what was happening, he pressed a finger into his open eye. His eye color slowly coming back in, unfazed Nagisa did the same to his other eye. Nagisa has a secret: And he's not telling anyone.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is a fanfiction for Assassination Classroom. If you haven't seen the anime or read the manga, I suggest you do both as soon as possible.

Nagisa's blue pigtails bounced as he sat down in his chair, looking at his notes. He re-readed everything that he has written down over the year, it seems they were mostly extremely small things.

'The smallest things can make the biggest difference', he knew. And that is the reason to why he has written down these seemingly random and hopeless 'weaknesses'.

"Nagisa?" Nagisa looked up to see Kaede looking down at him. "You okay?" She asked. Nagisa let a smile drift across his face, "Yeah. Why'd you ask?" Nagisa says, confused as to what seemed to be the matter. "Its just," A frown was on her face now. "Your eyes seem a little..." She put a finger up to her chin and tilted her head, "Oh how do I say this?"

"Just be straight forward. What about my eyes?" Nagisa says calmly, knowing whatever it was that she was going to say wouldn't be offensive in the least.

"You eyes just seem a little... Dark? Like for extra explanation..." Kaede drifted off, seemingly in thought. "Slightly dull? You dont seem as radiant today as you usually would be."

Nagisa was about to respond when Isogai walked over, putting a playful arm around Nagisa. "Since when did Nagisa ever seem 'radiant'?" The playboy looked on dramatically, "Everyday, day after day Nagisa would walk in and sit in his seat peering over his notes thinking:" Nagisa and Kaede both sweatdropped as Isogai said this next part, "'Why cant I look more like a boy? Just like- Koro-Sensei! Since he is the most handsomest of them all ~3." At that last part Koro-Sensei had butted in.

"Dont butt into my imformatical sentence!" Isogai yelled at Koro-Sensei, causing him to start sweating and run away while Isogai chased him with a knife soon joined by three others. Nagisa chuckled a little while grimacing. As Kaede just laughed.

Kaede and anyone else who may have overheard them talking had already forgotten about what Kaede had said. All but Nagisa who had excused himself to go to the bathroom. Since they didnt have any running water there was always a big bucket of water where they were allowed to wash their hands in. Okuda had been the one to donate all the soap for E-Class.

But instead of heading for the bathroom, he headed for the lake near the class. He knew of others who came here to play in the summer and spring, it was almost the due date and they needed to focuse on killing Koro-Sensei. Which is what Nagisa intends to do. What he will do.

Nagisa sighed, looking at his reflection in the mirror. His girly face stared back at him as he rubbed at his eyes. He went down on his knees. Getting a handful of water, he splashed some on his face. His hair came down from the pigtails that they were in.

 _His eyes were dark, dull. Huh._ Nagisa thought to himself as his finger came up to his right eye. This rarely happened, o lay about 2 other times in his life has this ever happened. Guess the doctors were serious when they said to watch out.

He opened his eye as wide as he could with his right hand, heft hand pressing against the exposed, naked eye. He felt no pain, nothing. He felt the sensation of chains wrapping around his eye, though it wasnt actually happening. He knew exactly what was going on.

Dark blue veins pulsed around his eyes. The sensation of chains subsided as he looked again at his reflection in the water. His right eye was now a lighter, brighter shade of blue than his left. He repeated the procedure on his left eye. Now both of his eyes were a bright, happy, shade of light blue.

he knew the right side of his face was probably turning blue, as it did the two times this had happened to him before. He blinked a few times.

His eyes skimmed the top of the water, looking at l the trees reflections, so green and mighty so that when the flaming red mass of hair appeared, it stood out like an angry rash.

Nagisa turned around and settled his gaze on Karma. He still didnt feel like himself, he still needed to fix the right side of his face and his chest. He quickly realized Karma was staring at him. "W-what?" Nagisa blushed, though it only showed on hiseft cheek. The right side of his face was completely blue now. He attempted to cover it with his hair that was down, he did so successfully.

"Nagisa. What're you doing here? You've been gone for a while. I was getting bored." Karma smirked. Nagisa looked down, the lies easily came. "I thought I saw someone. Someone was here and so I decided to investigate."

Karma started walking down towards Nagisa, Nagisa unconsciously took a step back. The smirk was still evident on Karma's face. "For two hours? Must have found out who was here, right~?"

He stopped. Nagisa stopped. He was done, his patience and time was running short. He needed to finish the procedures soon. No, not soon, _now._

"Karma, Im sorry, I cant lie." No. He could lie, he just didnt have the time.

He continued, "You've skipped class a lot," Nagisa smiled, "So give me a break would you?" His hair flew in the wind, revealing the right side of his face, which was becoming a darker shade of blue by the second.

Karma frowned, "Why is your hair down?" The question surprised Nagisa, if it was anyone else, they would have probably asked if he was alright and what the blue wwa. But this is Karma we're talking about. "...I had to." Nagisa replied shortly, the blue was reaching father down his chest, it was getting harder to breath. He needed to grit away. Now.

Karma was about to say something when Nagisa felt water dripping down his face. It took him a few seconds to realize it was a tear. He didnt understand why he was crying. Karma instantly stopped whatever he was about to say to walk up to Nagisa. Surprising Nagisa by wiping the tear. "Why are you crying?" He asked.

Nagisa did not know, only that being close to a full human was dangerous for him, for Nagisa ans Karma both. So he ttook a step back. Not realizing he was already at the edge of the river. His eyes were wide open as he fell into it.

It wasnt until Karma started coughing up blood when Nagisa realized what was happening. This was why he didn't want to touch full humans, or 100% humans when this was happening.

Why? Nagisa has a secret, and he isn't going to tell it to anyone... if it was his own choice.

Nagisa... was already dead.

Hopefully you enjoyed that :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Shiranai Atsune  and catturner7007  for informing me about this chapter. Apparently it had done some weird spell and decided to put the source down instead of the actual chapter. Forgive me for the inconvenience. Here's the actual chapter, and do tell if it misjacked again.**

 **Reviews:**

 _ **Shiranai**_ ** _Atsune_ : A zombie? If you wish to perceive it that way, be my guest. There isn't exactly a definition for his condition as it's quite unique (If I do say so myself) so I don't think anyone would go about finding his 'species' if you wish to call him a zombie, I won't object! Though, if you can think or find a suitable 'species' that I can call Nagisa in this fan fiction, I'd _definitely_ won't object.**

 **_**  
The red liquid coming out of Karma's mouth didn't surprise Nagisa too much, but it sure did surprise Karma.

"Karma..." Nagisa whispered, "Walk away. Slowly." The redhead narrowed his eyes at Nagisa. But at the same time, he made an effort to slowly walk backwards.

Nagisa just couldn't find it in himself to smile at that.

As Karma started taking one slow step backwards, it was obvious he was feeling better. The color was starting to return to his skin.

Only when Karma reached a couple dozen meters away did he sit down and wipe the blood off his chin. He could only stare at his hand in shock.

Karma stood up abruptly, and started chuckling. "Ahaha," He kidded, "Nagisa, sorry, I think your long hair made my lungs collapse."

Nagisa just shook his head sadly. This procedure was something that happened to Nagisa... Very rarely. He didn't know too much about it. But he knew why it happens.

Nagisa was already dead. And so, how was he here? "Breathing"? Well, that's just that. His body was scavenged after he had died... How he died is something he doesn't want to remember.

Scientists. Pain. White cloaks. Red. Blood. White lab. Then, going berserk.

His mother, of course knew nothing of this. She never knew he died. She doesn't know that most of Nagisa's body is a machine. She doesn't know that he himself is just a makeshift personality.

Yes, Nagisa is dead. But his body is alive. Somewhat.

Just as your car sometimes might need fuel to be usable, the same thing is for Nagisa. Sometimes, his body runs out of fuels and he needs to refuel it. For a much cheaper price. Contaminated water. Water, which has been contaminated by trash and human waste. Disgusting, but the chemicals within the water is what fuels his robotic body.

Now, what about his soul? Not even the scientists know. Nagisa doesn't either. How come he still has a conscience? How come it sometimes becomes hard to breathe... When he shouldn't need to breathe in the first place?

All these questions with no answers. That is why he had been placed in Class E. It's not because of his grades- Well, actually it IS because of his grades but... The White cloaks (Scientists) needed him in Class E, and to put him into Class E, they could only do one thing. Bring his grades down.

Now, how do you convince a teenager that they should purposely get a bad grade? You can't do that. And so, they decided to alter his program a little. Just a little tweak here and there. Nothing more, nothing less.

They changed the would-be smart boy into a boy who could barely do math, had terrible memory of educational things, etc. And gave him a twisted view on the world.

They messed up his mind.

"Oh its fine." Nagisa tried laughing while standing up in the water, though it sounded fake even to his own ears. The blue was erased from his skin now that he was completely covered in the water. He hadn't wanted to get his clothing wet and so he hadn't done "Calibunga!" first thing.

Yes. Nagisa wasn't alive. He was dead. He had nothing to say he was alive in the first place. Except for that terrible incident.

"Nagisa, you thought you could steal it back didn't you." The white cloaked man say, giving him an injection on the side of his neck. He gasped. "Nagisa, you had no idea." The man continued, "Nagisa, you were adorable." And continued, "Nagis-" And he couldn't control himself anymore.

Holding the circular disk in his hand he swung it in a circular motion, accidentally causing it to hit the wall beside him with a loud 'clang'. And before he knew what was happening, he saw a white light and then everything turned pitched black.

-()-()-

Nagisa's mother was sitting in her living room, reading a scientific book about different foods which were good for you. Slowly, she closed the book and looked up at the t.v screen. "-International state affairs, I don't understand why he would need to low-" She switched the channel.

"-Explosion on the west factory. Yes, nobody was there during the time." And it seemed as if the man was talking with someone else on the t.v, "No, no, it was night. Around midnight I'd presume. The factory isn't near any homes."

Nagisa's mother continued watching in interest, not knowing that there were casualties in that factory. One, including her son. But of course, why would she think so? Since well, her son came home the night she was watching the news and she had forced him into a girl's pink night gown. Watching him proudly as he sighed into his adorable outfit. "Off to bed with you." She had said, as if she was anyone's nice, caring mom.

I mean, he acted completely the same as if he were alive. Didn't he?

-0-0-

"Ah~" Nagisa scratched the back of his neck, "Nothing happened Karma. I just wanted to scare you by pulling a prank." He chuckled a bit, "Seems it was too realistic."

Karma, being Karma shook his head and smiled, "Really Nagisa, you suck at lying." Nagisa almost cried at how unreal that statement was. "So what happened? And what's the 'prank'? If I can't even find out what the prank is, I don't think it was a good prank. I could teach you a few lessons on it."

Nagisa sighed at how small of a deal Karma made it to be."Um, Karma. About the blood you had..."

Karma blinked, "What blood?"

"Hmm?" Nagisa chuckled halfheartedly, was Karma pretending that nothing happened? "Never mind, I thought you were bleeding for some reason. My eyes deceived me." Well Nagisa is quite happy to play along.

Karma blinked again, "In what way?" He asked, ever curious.

"I don't really have any idea," Nagisa looked down, all the blue on his body was gone, he was feeling more like himself again. But he noticed he wasn't wet at all, he was feeling warmer by the second.

"Nagisa. What're you doing here? You've been gone for a while. I was getting bored." Karma smirked.

"Erm, yeah." Replied Nagisa.

Was Karma repeating himself? He's already asked this.

He repeated what he said earlier, "I thought I saw someone. Someone was here and so I decided to investigate." He looked up to look Karma in the eye, "I already said this."

"For two hours? Must have found out who was here, right?"

Yes. He's repeating the exact same thing as before.

Nagisa repeated what he said before, "You've skipped class a lot," Nagisa smiled, "So give me a break would you?"

And this was where he said something different. "Erm, Karma. Why are you pretending nothing happened?"

Karma tilted his head and looked at Nagisa innocently, "Was there something that happened?"

"No, nothing. I'm just confused as to why you aren't overreacting to me skipping class."

Karma laughed, "That'd make me a hypocrite wouldn't it."

Nagisa joined in the laughter, "I guess so. You do skip class often."

"It's best for the soul. All that stress is stressful,"

More laughter.

"Nagisa," Karma started again, "Did you grow out your hair?"

Eek.

"Well, I don't exactly cut it..." Nagisa trailed off not knowing what he was supposed to say.

"That makes sense. You're really cute with you're big pigtails anyways."

At this, Nagisa unconsciously brought his hands up to his head, expecting to find dreadlocks hanging around his shoulders, he found them unconditionally piled in his daily pigtails up top his head.

"Nagisa. Say something. You're eyes look like their going to pop out. Did you find Terasaka the Pig?" Karma exaggerated by putting his hand over his eyes and looking around as if genuinely excited and anticipating.

That's when Nagisa decided, "Karma. I think I need to go... Back to class." Nagisa smiled innocently, "You should too. I'll take a head start."

And before Karma could say anything he darted off in the direction of his house.


End file.
